E-Receipt
by Bugseey
Summary: Natsu's figured it all out. But he should have still expected it. AU This is a continuation of my other one-shot Sheepish Wolf but I think this can stand alone.


Just an idea that popped up when I saw this post in my account while I was scrolling.. Hope you liked it. It's a continuation of my other story Sheepish Wolf but I think this can stand alone. But it will be really nice if you will read that story first.

A lot has happened since Natsu's burst of confidence in the train. He fell in love. He made a dumb move of not asking anything about her. Then, he let her slip away. Well the doors closed and the train moved so he just can't really do anything about it cause jumping right out the window of a moving train just looks dangerous (not that he lived his life safely) and of course that's just illegal. So, what did he do? He looked for her everywhere for days. Even asked his childhood friend Erza Scarlet (his chief of police officer friend) to take a peek at the people's information. Of course, it's illegal but Erza's all for supporting Natsu's search for the love of his life. Not that she knew what he did to the stranger when they met in the train. Well anyway, after a stupid (but quite helpful–but Natsu would never admit that) suggestion from his best friend Gray Fullbuster, he called the radio station and asked help from this well-known Love Doctor: DJ Layla. Apparently, Mirajane Strauss knew this stranger. She's even gonna set them up. Small world, really. And then he finally found her, officially met her.

Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl he kissed in the train. The girl who agreed to his weird and let's say quite creepy request of acting as a couple during their train ride without asking any questions about each other. She's an exceptionally weird woman in Natsu's opinion. Quite frankly, Natsu still couldn't believe _that_ girl agreed to his request. He was surprised she didn't even call the police. And even today, almost four years later, and two years of dating exclusively and officially, he still worries she's gonna kiss another man when she rides the train. Not that he doesn't trust her. He does, with all that he has. It's been a joke between the two of them actually but Natsu sometimes gets worried even if he knew Lucy wouldn't kiss anyone else. Well that's what the quote 'Jokes are half meant' for.

But seriously, Lucy wouldn't. And Natsu knows that. It's just… difficult. So, he came up with this plan. He'll propose to her. He'll ask her to marry him. Not just because he wants security (well that's part of it), but because he knows that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. Just with Lucy. His Lucy. And he was sure of it. Natsu bought a ring to which he plans to give her on their weekend getaway for their supposed three-year anniversary as girlfriend-boyfriend. He had it all figured out. The ring was hidden somewhere in her apartment (because really, she wouldn't think he would hide something like that in her dresser – at the bottom of her skimpy underwear drawer), that's basically his too cause almost all of his stuff are already in there he just has to wait the end of the month to end his contract from with his previous landlord. He definitely had it all figured out –

"If it just wasn't for this stupid reservation email…" He grumbled while sucking on a lollipop he opened while they're watching a movie. Lucy all curled up on his lap while he's on his phone trying to find the confirmation of their hotel for this weekend.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked sitting up and pulling a little away from him pulling the red blanket wrapped around the two of them as well. He didn't look up from his phone as he answered her.

"Just, I can't find the confirmation of the hotel we're going to stay at this weekend."

Lucy giggled and reached for his face easing the lines that formed on his forehead as he grumpily scrolled his phone. It always works. Natsu sighed in frustration but smiled at her and pulled her towards him, snuggled under his arm on his side as they both look at his phone. "Have you checked spam?"

"Like ten times."

"Give it." She didn't even wait for him to give it just snatched it from his hand and he didn't complain. She started scrolling holding his phone with two hands. "Hmm, let's see."

She was quiet for a few seconds and then Natsu felt her stiffen. He was about to ask her what's the matter when looked at his phone to the email she had been reading and he stiffened in shock as well. It was the _electronic receipt_ of the ring he bought last month. He didn't even bother to open it because he already had the ring. His mouth loosened on the lollipop and he bit on it before it fell. She suddenly moved away from him his arm falling to the couch, not speaking, and phone forgotten between them. The room became so quiet. Neither of them knows what to say. It's like even the television was muted when in fact it was blasting with bullets being fired and car engines. Natsu sneaked a peak at Lucy and saw her eyes on the movie so he decided to do it as well not knowing how to react or what the hell should he do.

After a few minutes Lucy giggled. And Natsu looked back up at her with mischief slowly forming in his eyes at Lucy's giggles. "What's so funny?"

She smiled back at him. "Nothing!" But he knew that she knows and she knew he knows why she's laughing. And then they just burst out laughing together, the movie forgotten. Lucy pulled the blanket up to her neck and sat with her legs in front of her chest. She looked sideways at Natsu and giddily asked "So, it's somewhere in the apartment?" The happiness and excitement evident in her voice.

Natsu stopped laughing but a smile still decorated his lips with some tears in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to propose as perfectly as he planned but failing this early in the game… he should have expected it. Nonetheless, he smirked at Lucy. "Yes. Yes, it's in the apartment."

Lucy just giggled in excitement and her eyes reflecting the love that she found in his as they look at each other.

It didn't get weird or anything. They have been talking about marriage and the future for years now. A simple and intimate garden wedding, a house just outside the city with a backyard for when they have kids. 2 or 3 kids, maybe. A family car and their beat-up mustang. They've talked about it, down to the last details of their future wedding. It's just a matter of _when_. Lucy picks up his phone then gave it back to him, resuming her position on his lap as they continue to watch the movie with smiles on their faces.

"At least, don't try to look for it." Natsu pleaded after a few minutes of silence and they burst out laughing again.


End file.
